legobatmanschooltrainingfandomcom-20200214-history
Batman:The World Tour
Act 1 Batman and Robin are showing people there world tour plane at The School. Robin hands Batman a map. Batman says "The First stop is Paris also known as The City of Love". Robin says "Don't start, you do known Luna is in love with me". Robin takes the map back and puts it in his shirt pocket. Robin says "Luna want to come". She says "Your asking me to go to The City of Love with you". Robin says "Yeah". Luna falls to the ground. Robin says "You thank she will be okay". Batman looks at the jet and sees Riddler and Two-Face in the jet. Batman yells "Thats the explodeing fake one". Riddler puts the key in and turns it on. The Jet explodes killing them. Batman pushs a button on a remote. The real jet comes up. Every one gets in. Act 2 The jet takes off and flys though some clouds. Batman,Luna and Robin hold onto the chairs as so do the others. Batman lands the plane and hits The Paris Bridge. The Plane hits the water and slashes up the dock. Batman opens the plane and says "Where here". Batma and them exit the plane. Batman says "Where going to need parts, so lets slit up and take partners". Batman gives everyone a gun and says "You'll need it". Batman pulls two more out. He hands one to Robin and Luna. He keeps one for him and Professor Qurriel. Luna and Robin finds some parts. Robin grabs a new motor. Luna uses her wand to make the parts dissaper. Robin puts it in a toolbox. He looks around and sees the parts are gone. He asks "Wheres the parts". Luna says "I don't known ether". Robin takes the only part out and crys. Act 3 Batman pulls out a part tracker. He says "Some parts where on this and its gone". Professor Qurriel puts some parts in a toolbox. He hands Batman the toolbox. Everone walks back to the plane. The parts get throwen to the ground. Batman says "Not what i was thanking but ok". The plane flys away across the ocean. The Plane crashs into a deserted island. Batman rubs his head and says "What justed happen". Batman looks for the plane and the people. The Plane crashed into a desert volanco. The people are on floating rocks in the volanco. They all jump and land on Batman. The Volanco Ship Driver walks to them and welcomes them. The Driver uses his sword to knock all of them off. The Dragon flys them to a fixed plane. Batman and the other people walk to the plane. Batman says "Have a nice day". The Driver says "Where on volanco island, do you think where happy". Act 4 Batman flys over gotham and falls to one of the houses. Professor Qurriel gives everone a bike. Batman says "Pepare to fly". Everone flys over the gorge and flys into a glass window. Batman falls to the ground of the store and sees Mr. Milk at the store. Batman says "Can we use your Milk Truck". Mr. Milk says "Hold on i need to buy this". Mr. Milk and the other people walk into the truck and takes off. The Milk Truck heads at a train stop. The signals go down. Mr. Milk drives at the tracks. Everone but Mr. Milk jump out. The Truck hits the train. The train goes on leaveing truck bricks and minifigures parts on the track. Batman looks at the tracks. Act 5 After Mr. Milk's death Batman and the other people finnaly reach The School. Batman hits a button and opens a garbage can. He pulls out a disco ball. He throws the ball at the ground. He pulls out the real version. Batman says "Spin you dancing butt or not". Category:Episodes Category:Season 9